The Standists Organization (JJBA:AYA)
Category: }" None of you are worthy of that power which you possess! " - Busshitsu to the Protagonists " I'm not in it for the meteor, it's just a rock to me. Nah. I'm in it for the money and fame. " - Jack to the Protagonists The Standists are an organization that worships the Stand Meteor and are the main antagonists of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' Titanwolken. Their leader is Busshitsu Katachi with his Stand Matter & Form and the two lieutenants under him are Kinzoku Jaianto with his Stand Ricochet and Shori Kikai with his Stand Victorian Machinery. The House of Cards is a subgroup led by Jack Toredo and is a group of mercenaries-for-hire who receive orders from The Standists. Goal/Motives The Standists are said to have had people with them for hundreds of years and even before then had members that have worshipped the meteor. Every member believes that they are the only ones worthy of the power of the meteor, that being Stands, and wish to eliminate all who have Stands outside of their organization. Their ultimate goal is to kill every Stand user but Busshitsu gets the idea to blow up the remaining meteor to spread its power worldwide and kill everyone who is "unworthy" though most people in the organization don't agree with his plan and it results in him plummeting towards the ocean at terminal velocity. A subgroup of The Standists are a squadron known as the House of Cards. The House of Cards consists of 53 members though only a handful have positions high enough to have an identity. Unlike the main group of The Standists, The House of Cards runs off of its own leader, though he follows Busshitsu as his leader. The House of Cards mostly acts as a standalone mercenary group though they are called back to be sent after the protagonists during the Race To The Meteor Arc Members Some members are siblings as the organization takes in families who are at the lowest point in their lives so that they will join their cause. Main Group - Grunt Level * Tobu Hanarete-Stand: Neon Knight(Neon Knights band) - A happy-go-lucky guy with a great sense of humor and always congratulates opponents when they defeat him for some strange reason. * Yuko Hajimeru-Stand: Guillotine(Death Grips song) - The elder of the Hajimeru children, Yuko takes care of her brother with ferocity and will protect him at all costs. She still remembers when her family was taken in since she was 5 then but her brother does not since he was less than a year old. * Tero Hajimeru-Stand: Turn Red(We Turn Red RHCP song) - The younger of the Hajimeru children, Tero has always been gloomy and dark. He doesn't remember when his family was taken in nor does he remember his parents. All he knows is that his sister takes care of him and he must fight so that she no longer has to. * Oshoku Osore-Stand: All My Friends Are Ghosts(Powerman5000 song) - Oshoku is weird. Not in the grumbly way she talks or in the shambling she does instead of walking, but rather in the fact that she was born with a stand-a SENTIENT Stand-who follows her and causes nightmares to become reality. She is avoided by most members because the last person who saw her face died from shock. * Shinu Fuhai-Stand: Black Eyed Blonde(RHCP song) - Shinu couldn't care less what people think of her. She smokes, drinks, and causes trouble and refuses to listen to anyone except the leaders but deep down she is soft and she knows it so she hides it as best she can and beats up those who see past it. - Mid-Tier Level * Minato Bakuhatsu-Stand: 0 Minutes to Midnight(Iron Maiden song "2 Minutes to Midnight") - Minato is the shorter but more mature twin of the two. She always knew when something was important and had to be done but she tries her best not to harm anyone. She is about 5 feet tall and looks like she could be a middle schooler even though she is 16. * Yurei Bakuhatsu-Stand: Nobody's Real(Powerman5000 song) - Yurei is the taller but more childish of the twins. She is 6 feet tall, fully grown (including some 'soft chest pads' Donny seems to enjoy) and looks like she should be an adult even though she is actually about 16. She is flighty and often talks to imaginary friends though one of them happens to be her sentient Stand so be careful. * Nensho Nikushimi-Stand: Crash & Burn(Savage Garden song) - Nensho, or Nenny as Yurei calls her, is a 19 year old survivor. Her family was on a plane when it crashed and killed everyone except her. She developed her Stand as the plane fell and managed to get out of the way but falling rubble and exploding jet fuel caused her to lose an eye and permanently damage her legs though she still tries to help and acts more as a supporting member than an offensive one. * Hanarete Jinsei-Kara-Stand: Down With the Sickness(Disturbed song) - Hanarete, or Hana as she calls herself, is someone to avoid at all costs. She doesn't talk, she just makes noises and beats the crap out of people. Stay away from her, she doesn't care for anything you have to say. * Sukona Jiyu-Stand: Hole in the Sky(Black Sabbath song) - Sukona has never wanted to fight but he always has and he hates it. He stand fights by itself and acts like a broken mirror reflection of him. A horrible beast that attacks anyone in range. Sukona tries to keep it in and when he does it is very nice to be around him, but as soon as Hole in the Sky comes out, hell breaks loose. - High-Tier Level * Noeru Kurausu-Stand: Wham!Ageddon(Tradition from Wham song) - Even the leader doesn't know where Noeru came from as he is a complete mystery. Noeru is an old American man with a large white beard and moustache who always wears red. He loves the cold and his Stand gives him his perfect environment to fight in. Its strange though because everyone swears he never ages. * Ai Sutaraito-Stand: Subway to Venus(RHCP song) - Ai and her sister are what are considered 'airheads' by most people. Good-looking, tall, skinny, girls who fall for almost any guy they see but they both have their own differences. Ai actually IS an airhead and wears skimpy outfits wherever she goes, hugging every man she comes across and trying to seduce them. Her Stand is a perfect combo with her good looks and gets the job done right. She is only a high tier because she can completely stop enemies in their tracks. * Yurushi Sutaraito-Stand: Chrome(VNVNation song) - Yurushi is different from her sister on the inside but she is an exact copy on the outside. Yurushi is just as good looking as Ai but she wears outfits that cover everything and refuses to talk to any man she deems unfit for her. She uses her Stand to turn any man that hits on her into a metal statue for her to enjoy. * Paru Kiretsu-Stand: Tears of Pearls(Savage Garden song) - Paru doesn't do much. She sits in the corner and cries all day doing nothing but she still gets sent on missions because of her Stand. Her ability is to make people overcome with grief and sorrow which stops them from doing anything. No one really knows why she has so much grief but when she talks, people can make out "family...Gone...my fault"... - Lieutenant Level * Kinzoku Jaianto-Stand: Ricochet(Starset song) - Kinzoku's family has been with the Standists for centuries and because of this he earned the rank of lieutenant level. Despite his last name meaning giant, Kinzoku is a 5 and a half foot skinny kid who is really shy and stutters when he talks. He tries to keep himself defended with his Stand's ability to reflect projectiles but he sometimes lets his rage out and can tear up entire towns. * Shori Kikai-Stand: Victorian Machinery(RHCP song) - Shori is the level-headed 2nd in command every leader wants and needs. With his chill attitude and calm voice, he is the voice of reason in the upper levels and he has kept their group steady since he joined. His Stand is a long-range automatic-type Stand who selects a piece of metal or machinery to latch onto and waits for a target to walk by then it gathers data for a moment and strikes fast. - Leader Level * Busshitsu Katachi-Stand: Matter & Form(VNVNation song) - Despite Busshitsu being the leader, not everyone agrees with what he does and his Stand isn't even the strongest of the group but the way he uses it is what makes it terrifying. He takes pride in control and always wants things to go his way. If something goes wrong then he throws a fit like a child about it until it is fixed or until he gets pissed. His Stand can gather loose particles in the air, group, or water and form it into a shape of his choosing to fight for him. House of Cards The house of cards consists of 53 members. Not all have Stands as The House of Cards only gives Stands to important members though there are exceptions since some people naturally have Stands. The lower suits are of lower rank and higher suits of higher rank, meaning the 2 of Spades is treated better than any member of the other three suits except for the leaders. The leaders have a rank of to an Ace, even though only one of the leaders is an Ace, and, if someone is an Face Card but not a leader, rank is bumped down by 1 until they reach the leader and then the leader is moved to the top. The leader of all of the Suits is Jack Toredo who holds the Red Joker Card. There used to be a Black Joker as well but he met a terrible fate and passed his card to Jack as he died. Each member of The House of Cards holds a card matching their assigned one and every card is from a different deck so they can be distinguished. The cards each have an ability put into them that increases one attribute of the holder but Stand Users are forced to attach their Stands to their card when they join or get their Stand as a way to make sure they have their card with them. The downside of the card system is if you defeat a House of Cards member and take their card, you get their ability and if it has a Stand, the Stand is now under your control unless you release the Stand from the card in which case it just returns to the original user. Jack holds both his card and the Black Joker card meaning he has the Stand of the former Black Joker and the abilities the card came with so he is a nearly undefeatable fighting machine while he has the cards. Collecting all of the cards of one number, a four-of-a-kind, grants the person with them a new, more powerful ability that is on the same level as one leader. Collecting all of the cards in one suit grants the person with them a new Stand Type known as a Crown Stand. A Crown Stand has the abilities of every card from that suit and the abilities of every Stand from that suit and gains the word Crown or Royal in the Stand-ex. Royal As You Are, Crown Bells, Royal Ace of Spades. Collecting every card in the group grants an unimaginable power that is said to be unstoppable-An Arcana Stand. Arcana Stands add one of the minor arcana suit names to the beginning of the Stand and give the Stand the abilities of every card and Stand from The House of Cards as well as the power to bend space around it. This is only ever seen once when Jack obtains Jack of All Pentacles but is defeated because he doesn't know how to use it. The only safe way to carry all of the cards is with a deck box infused with pieces of the Stand Meteorite. - Lowest Rank - Diamond Suit * Kyubu Ie - 2 of Diamonds - Stand: Soles of Her Shoes(Diamonds on the Soles of Her Shoes, Paul Simon song) - Deck Card is From: Red Bicycle Standard Deck - Kyubu Ie is the 2 of Diamonds meaning that he should match up with the Card he has, that being the WORST card in the entire deck, but he doesn't. Kyubu is actually the right-hand-man of the Diamond Leader and is the person most familiar with the grunts of all of the Suits and has just as much if not more respect than all of the suit leaders but everyone makes sure to hide that from the leaders. Kyubu treats all of the grunts with respect and its because of that, not intimidation, that earns him his place. * Mondo Daiya - Diamond Leader/10 of Diamonds - Stand: Diamonds on the Water(Oysterband song) - Deck Card is From: Red Wheel Deck - Mondo is the 10 of Diamonds and the Leader of the Diamond Suit. He is the youngest of any member of The House of Cards, being only 15, but earned his place by killing the previous abusive leader of the Diamond Suit. Mondo has a chill atmosphere around him that gives nearby people a sense of calm but, if you dare to break the calm, he can flip an internal switch and become a destructive force-of-nature. - 2nd Lowest Rank - Club Suit * Shikkusu Fuun - 6 of Clubs - Stand: Superstitious(Stevie Wonder song) - Deck Card is From: Regalia White Deck - Shikkusu joined The House of Cards 35 years ago as a grunt and was given the rank of 6 of Clubs and has requested that he keep it every time he was recommended for a promotion to keep his 'theme' going. He has fun psyching people out and making them think that they have horrible luck using his Stand's ability to make him and his Stand invisible to everyone, even other Stand users, and causing bad things to happen. He loves causing mayhem and he loves that putting his number, name, and last digit of his age together makes the devil's number. * Konbo Bureka - Club Leader/Queen of Clubs - Stand: Deadbeat Club(B52's song) - Deck Card is From: Green Monarch Deck - Konbo, or Kon-Kon as she calls herself, is the Leader of the Club Suit. Konbo is a mischievous girl who joined fairly recently but quickly worked her way up the chain by being able to beat most, meaning all but one, of the people in her way and claiming the Queen of Clubs spot for herself. She can never seem to sit still and is always running around and doing something which is why she is the most active leader in combat. She takes advantage of her Stand's ability to corrode materials to make flashy entrances or to freak people out and is extremely unpredictable. - Middle Rank - Heart Suit * Mittsu Toripuru - 3 of Hearts - Stand: 3 of a Kind(3 of a Kind band) - Deck Card is From: Cherry Casino V3 True Black Deck - Mittsu is a calm, collected individual who keeps The House of Cards organized. She is always sorting things and her extreme OCD makes it so she is very limited in what she can handle because, for her, everything must be in groups of 3. Her Stand is a mobility Stand which lets her place things in perfect order at extreme speeds or get away from particularly hairy situations. * Dokoka Niitte - 10 of Hearts - Stand: Go Away Girl(Go Away Little Girl, Steve Lawrence song) - Deck Card is From: Darkfall Deck - Dokoka is what you would think of when you think of a delinquent. She is probably the worst influence of any person in The House of Cards but, when the chips are down, she can really get the job done. She is truthful, harsh, and straight to the point and will not hesitate to strike down an ally if they get in the way. Her Stand knocks people back with a large barrier and has been known to knock people unconscious when she is particularly furious. She was Konbo's greatest challenge when climbing to the top and almost successfully beat her which earned her the rank she currently holds. * Shinso Omoi - Heart Leader/King of Hearts - Stand: Heart-Shaped Box(Nirvana song) - Deck Card is From: Reno Red Cherry Casino Deck - Shinso has been in The House of Cards longer than any member and it shows a lot. He is an old man who uses a walker and shambles around while mumbling unintelligible words. Despite everything, he is still treated as all of the other leaders are and could still take down all of the non-stand users in The House of Cards by himself using his Stand. Shinso's Stand has the ability to lock off one non-essential brain function in whoever it targets, normally resulting in temporary emotion lock, and the ability to tamper with unimportant memories, though they return to normal when his Stand is recalled, and make people fight each other. - 2nd Highest Rank - Spade Suit * Yowai Chikara - 2 of Spades - Stand: False Words(Everton Blender song) - Deck Card is From: Orbit V4 Deck - Yowai is the 2 of Spades and likes to flaunt his rank to people in other suits but when it comes to his suit, he is comparable to a punching bag. Yowai is a scrawny wimp who can't fight a squirrel without getting a broken bone, which actually happened. The only thing Yowai is actually good at is tricks using his Stand. His Stand lets him whisper fake messages to people in other people's voices and he is always being dragged to missions as a support to make things easier. The things people do to him every day takes a toll on the mind so who knows how long it will be until he finally snaps. * Taizai Soko - 7 of Spades - Stand: Heatseeker(AC/DC song) - Deck Card is From: Killer Bee Deck - Taizai is a mid-tier Spade who doesn't complain about his rank but always wishes he could get just that little bit higher. He is the nice and forgiving person everyone likes until they try to do something aggressive and then they just find him annoying. He has a Stand but it isn't a Stand with a large form, instead it appears as a camera which can see thermal signatures through walls, see in dark/low visibility, and detect different types of waves which is what gave him the nickname Tai the Cameraman. * Suki Koko - Spade Leader/Ace of Spades - Stand: Ace of Spades(Motorhead song) - Deck Card is From: Purple Artifice Deck - When Suki was chosen as the new Spade Leader and the Ace of Spades, it didn't sit well with everyone. Most people didn't think a girl would be fit to run the highest of the suits and they tried to overthrow her to make the King of Spades into the Ace of Spades and have him lead the Suit but their attempt resulted in every member of the Spade Suit being extremely injured, and in two cases people died, except for the 2 of Spades and the 7 of Spades who both supported her and tried to stop the rest of the people. For being the only loyal people to her, she used her Stand, which has a Stand Arrow in it, and gave them Stands. Suki is the exact opposite of the previous Ace of Spades, who was horrible and lashed people when they failed, with her being lighthearted and merciful to those who fail and ask them to try a little harder next time. Underneath the kind exterior she is still a merciful person but she enjoys toying with the hearts of men and finding new ways to break them or scar them. Her Stand has a long list of abilities, most of which are unknown and may stay that way forever. - Leader Rank - Joker * Kuro Joka - Black Joker/Co LeaderDeceased - Stand: Bad Magic(Motorhead album) - Deck Card is From: Limited Edition Mako Red Deck - Kuro is the former Black Joker of The House of Cards. Kuro was an oddball who ignored his own rules, let mistakes slide, and did things even the weirdest of people would consider strange. He always had a good relationship with the Red Joker but was never taken seriously by the Suit Leaders unless he got serious. His Stand was a long distance automatic one that can go as far as a kilometer away and had the ability to emit a 30 meter diameter wave that made Stand abilities go haywire and function incorrectly. Sadly, he met a terrible fate when he and Jack were sent by The Standists to take out a high-value target and the target's Stand stabbed straight through Kuro. In his last moments, Kuro gave Jack his Black Joker card and then he passed on in Jack's arms. * Jack Toredo - Red Joker/Leader - Stand: Jack of All Trades(Bruce Springsteen song) - Deck Card is From: Red Dragon Back Deck - Jack was a Co Leader with Kuro until Kuro died in his arms after giving Jack the Black Joker card as his last action, now Jack leads The House of Cards by himself but, while he is pretty much the best choice for the job, he does need to call upon the help of his Stand occasionally. His Stand has the ability to mimic the abilities of another Stand within Jack's field-of-vision and use them as if it had them the whole time. Jack has used this time and time again to defeat powerful foes but his Stand can be beaten if you use strategy instead of brute force. Hired Mercenaries-The Vegas Busters During the final two arcs of Titanwolken-Race to the Meteor and Red Joker, Dark Matter-Busshitsu Katachi enlists the help of 4 mercenaries who work together in a group called The Vegas Busters and claim to be the best mercenaries money can buy. These 4 are the final hurdle the protagonists must overcome before facing the main villain. * Kodoku Wanderer - Mercenary Leader - Stand: Big Iron(Marty Robbins song) - Kodoku is the founder of The Vegas Busters and is said to be the strongest of the 4. Kodoku's past is unknown and he wants to keep it that way, going so far as to change his last name to Wanderer. He is an effective Long-Range killer who uses his Stand to contact his subordinates from far away and kill unsuspecting targets. * Ryodo Jinko - Mercenary - Stand: Jingle, Jangle(The Archies song) - Ryodo is the Stealth of The Vegas Busters, being the sneakiest one of the 4. Ryodo uses his Stand to sneak through the shadows and attach loud items to targets to make them easier to spot and sometimes has given targets heart attacks. * Furu Ima - Mercenary - Stand: Break Me/Shake Me(Savage Garden song) - Furu is what would be called the scout of the group. Furu is small, fast, and annoying. Furu uses his Stand to go even further-Get in, Smack em around, make em obvious, get out-and do his job efficiently but pushing him too far can change his Stand to a secondary form that is a Close-Range punching Stand capable of punching through Steel. * Shinja Mottomo - Merc-in-training - Stand: Believer(Imagine Dragons song) - Shinja, being the new guy and the trainee, is told by the others to stay back and let them handle it so it takes a while to actually see what he can do but it is the most terrifyingly powerful Stand in their group. Shinja's Stand has short-distance warping, blinding light flashes, and powerful punches that can knock foes out. Sometimes the weakest looking can actually be the strongest. Synopsis The Standists are a group devoted to their cause and will go to extremes to complete their goals but most of them just follow the leader because of his terrifying nature. So don't want to fight or cause a problem but they know they will receive horrible punishment if they refuse so they do it anyways. If only a group came along that had power enough to rival the leader... The House of Cards is a group of mercenaries who are given orders the The Standists' leader and follow his orders but don't necessarily want the same thing as they do. They more want money and fame rather than 'killing the unworthy' and may turn against The Standists if offered a large enough sum of money or publicity. The Vegas Busters are a small group of mercenaries that have no connection to the group the were hired by except for the money they were paid. They fight for the money and for nothing else. Gallery TBA | Trivia * All of the members of The Standists have a name relating to their personality or their Stand such as Paru Kiretsu having Tears of Pearls and her name meaning Pearl. * Some members end up becoming allies after the events of Titanwolken and some actually have a deep relationship with certain characters as well. * The leaders of The House of Cards have names relating to the Suit they lead and Stand names that match their suit. Whether this had any influence on them becoming leaders or not, it is still interesting. Category:Stand users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: 'As You Are' AU Category:Antagonists